Y
by pepiqyu
Summary: Chap1: teuksung/ Chap2: 2woon/Chap3: ChulSung./Chap4: HANSUNG (hangeng x yesung)/chap 5 : WONSUNG (siwon x yesung)/Ia merasa nyaman karna tak harus melihat orang-orang yang memanandang mereka dengan pandangan 'kasihan'/YAOI/BL/DLDR/Enjoy reading chingu.
1. Chapter 1

**Sub Tittle : ****Layang-layang**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : teuksung (leeteuk x yesung)**

**Cast: leeteuk, yesung.**

**Genre: friendship, romance, dan ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary : ****Kau ingin seperti layang-layang kan? Kau ingin terbang kan? Kalau bengitu, Terbanglah**.

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

pepi9yu

Sebuah bangunan tampak berdiri kokoh dengan cat berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat elegan. Didalam bangunan itu tercium bau khas obat-obatan. Bukan, ini bukan rumah sakit. Ini hanya sebuah tempat penampungan orang yang memiliki sebuah penyakit. Dibelakang bangunan itu terdapat sebuah taman yang termasuk luas.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi kemarin, seorang namja yang tergolong cantik terlihat duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada ditaman itu. Ia memandang lurus kedepan, meski pemandangan didepannya sangat indah, tapi sepertinya namja itu tak terlalu menikamatinya, terbukti dari sorot matanya yang kini kosong seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

Namanya park jung soo, tapi orang orang lebih suka memanggilnya Leeteuk. **Special**, itu arti Leeteuk, dan memang bukan tanpa alasan ia dianggil seperti itu. Ia cerdas, memiliki suara yang bagus, juga mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik, ia adalah kebanggaan bagi keluarganya. Dan sekarang ia juga punya satu alasan lagi kenapa ia special, ia adalah penderita AIDS. Dan karna itulah ia disini, Diasingkan dari keluarga serta teman-temannya. Mereka tak mau lagi dekat dekat denganya, takut akan tertular penyakit terkutuk itu dan dengan alasan itu pula orang tuanya memutuskan ia digabung dengan sesamanya.

Dia bukanlah penikmat sex, narkoba atau penyebab lain datangnya penyakit ini. Semua ini terjadi karna sebuah kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehabisan darah dan harus secepatnya memperoleh donor darah, dan dengan baik hati seorang suster mau memberikan darahnya. Mungkin karna dokter yang menanganinya percaya sang suster baik baik saja, tanpa memeriksa keadaan darah sang suster lagi, darah itu dialirkan ke tubuh leetuek. Dan bencanapun datang, selang beberapa minggu kemudian, Leeteuk divonis menderita AIDS, usut punya usut darah dari sang susterlah yang menyebabkan penyakit itu ada ditubuhnya.

Ia frtustasi, selama 18 tahun hidupnya, ia selalu dikelilingi orang orang yang memuji kehebatannya dan menjadi kebanggaan bagi orang tuanya. Tapi kini, ia dijauhi, bahkan harus diasingkan dari keluarganya. Dia sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi. Dan inilah rutinitasnya, duduk ditaman sepanjang hari sendirian, hanya pada saat waktu makan saja akan ada perawat yang datang mengantarkan makanan untuknya, selebihnya ia hanya melamun.

"annyeong~" seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun tiba tiba menyapa Leeteuk, tapi sepertinya Leeteuk tak memperdulikannya.

"teukkie hyung~ temani sungie main~" dan ini juga menjadi kebiasaan leeteuk lainya, ia akan diganggu oleh sungie atau yesung yang takkan pernah ditanggapi olehnya hingga yesung menyerah untuk menggangunya dan melenggang pergi dengan sendirinya.

"teukkie hyung~, ayo temani sungie buat layangan~" ucap yesung dengan menarik-narik tangan Leeteuk. Dan berhasil, Leeteuk berdiri dan mengikuti yesung. Mungkin ia sudah kasian selama ini selalu mengacuhkan yesung, jadi apa salahnya membuatnya senang.

Yesung membawa leeteuk ke gazobo yang juga terletak ditaman itu, ini adalah tempat yang biasanya yesung gunakan untuk membuat layang-layang untuk teman-temannya.

"tapi yesung-ah, aku tak bisa membuat layang-layang."

"Tak apa teukkie hyung, nanti sungie ajari. Nah semua bahan sudah disini, ayo kita buat layang-layang" ucap yesung semangat. Dan itu membuahkan senyum dari leeteuk, ini adalah senyum pertamanya semenjak ia menginjak tempat ini.

Yesung mulai membuat layang-layang sekaligus memberi pengarahan pada leeteuk.

"Aish, kau harus mengukurnya dengan benar hyung~, harus seimbang biar bisa terbang"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak bisa membuatnya yesung-ah. Sudahlah, aku menyerah"

"Kau bukan tak bisa membuatnya hyung, tapi belum bisa. Kalau segitu saja sudah menyerah kapan bisanya"

Dan kegiatan membuat layang-layang itu berlanjut diiring perdebatan kecil antara leeteuk dan yesung yang tanpa mereka sadari membuat mereka semakin akrab.

1 jam kemudian…

"yeey, layang-layang punya sungie sudah jadi, tuekie hyung kita terbangkan yuk" dan leeteuk menurut. Dan hari itu ,menjadi awal kedekatan Leeteuk dan yesung.

Pepiqyu

Semilir angin menerpa wajah cantik leeteuk, ia kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang berada dipadang rumput tak jauh dari tempat ia tinggal sekarang. sementara yesung tengah tiduran dipaha leeteuk sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan halus tangan leeteuk yang membelai kepalanya. Alunan suara merdu juga terdengar keluar dari mulut yesung, dan kini leeteuk tau alasan kenapa anak yang sekarang bersamanya itu dipanggil yesung meski nama aslinya adalah kim jongwoon. Suara yesung sangat merdu seperti suara yang berasal dari malaikat penghuni surga, benar benar menggambarkan arti **yesung** yaitu **art like voice.**

mereka sedang beristirahat setelah lelah bermain layang-layang. Memang baru satu jam mereka bermain, tapi penyakit yang mereka derita tak mengijinkan mereka menikmati lebih lama lagi permainan itu.

"sungie-ah, hyung mau Tanya padamu, boleh?"

"Ne~, hyungie mau Tanya apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Kata ibu kepala, aku disini dari sejak aku dilahirkan hyung~,"

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu sungie?"

"Ummaku sudah meninggal saat umurku 2 tahun, umma juga penderita AIDS sepertiku. Sementara appaku tak tau ada dimana." Jawab yesung yang leeteuk tau terselip kesedihan dari nada bicaranya.

"Mianhae sungie, hyung tak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih". Yesung segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping leeteuk.

"Ani, hyung tak membuat sungie sedih, hyung malah yang membuat sungie semakin bahagia."

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne~, sungie bahagia karna ada hyung disamping sungie. Sungie sangat menyayangi teukie hyung." Ucap yesung seraya memeluk leeteuk erat.

"Ne, hyung juga sangat menyayangi sungie" ucap leeteuk dan membalas pelukan yesung sama eratnya.

"Nah sungie, ini sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi sungie digendong ya hyung~" pinta yesung seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ne~, kajja naik ke punggung hyung."

"Yeeiy, kau memang yang terbaik hyung" ucap yesung girang dan meloncat ke punggung leeteuk. "hyungie~, besok kita main layang-layang lagi ya".

"Ne~"

Pepiqyu

"Teukie hyung, kuhitung sampai tiga, kau lepas layang-layangnya, oke?" teriak yesung memberi interuksi.

"Ne~"

"1, 2, 3" dan bersamaan dengan layang-layang yang terlepas dari tangan leeteuk, yesung berlari mencari angin agar layang-layang itu bisa terbang.

"Yeeiy, hyungie layang-layangnya terbang, horeee". Leeteuk tersenyum senang melihat yesung yang bersorak karena layang-layang yang mereka buat terbang tinggi dan semakin tinggi. Leeteuk segera berlari mendekat kearah yesung setelah dilihatnya yesung berhenti berlari karna layang-layangnya sudah terbang tinggi.

"Hyungie~, bantu aku, anginnya terlalu kencang," yesung terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan layang-layangnya.

"Sini biar hyung saja yang pegang kailnya" ucap leeteuk sambil mengambil kail layang-layang dari tangan yesung.

"Hyungie, lihat layang-layangnya semakin terbang tinggi" ucap yesung sambil menunjuk layang-layang yang bertulis YESUNG di layang-layang itu. "Aku juga ingin seperti layang-layang hyung~"

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yesung ketika mendengar ucapan yesung tadi. "Lho? Kukira sungie chagiku ini ingin jadi penyanyi, kenapa sekarang malah ingin menjadi layang-layang?"

"Ish, apa-apaan panggilan itu hyung, menjijikan" ucap yesung dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia memalingkan wajahnya agar hyung yang diam-diam ia cintai itu tak melihat raut wajah konyolnya.

Leeteuk yang melihat wajah yesung bersemu merah hanya terkekeh pelan. "Wae? Kenapa wajah sungie baby bersemu merah? Malu eoh?" leeteuk semakin bersemangat menggoda yesung.

"Hyung~, stop it," rajuk yesung yang kini mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"HAHAHA, arasso, jadi apa yang membuatmu ingin seperti layang-layang?"

"karna layang-layang bisa terbang meski tak memiliki sayap, mereka hanya perlu mengikuti kemana angin menbawa mereka pergi. Aku juga ingin seperti itu hyung, terbang bebas mengikuti kemanapun angin membawaku, meski dengan angin badai sekalipun tak apa asalkan bisa terbang." ucap yesung sambil tersenyum tulus.

Leeteuk terdiam, ia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh dongsaeng yang ia cintai itu. Sebuah kepasrahan terhadap takdir, hanya ingin mengikuti kemana tuhan membawa takdirnya, seperti halnya layang-layang yang pasrah dibaawa kemanapun angin membawanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum tulus, mengerti arti dibalik perkataan yesung. Ia merasa bodoh karna selama ini menyalahkan takdirnya, harusnya ia bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan bisa melihat dunia selama 18 tahun hidupnya.

"…hyung" leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar yesung memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Lihat layang-layangnya turun, cepat terbagkan laga, jangan melamun terus."

"Oh, ne.. ne" leeteuk kemudian menfokuskan perhatiannya pada layang-layangnya agar terbang kembali. Ia terlalu serius hingga tak menyadari keadaan yesung yang kini wajahnya memucat. Yesung terlihat kesakitan, kepalanya rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia mencengkram kaos bagian bawah yang leeteuk kenakan.

"Hyung~" ucap yesung sangat lirih hingga terdengar seperti bisikan meminta perhatian leeteuk yang tak digubris sama sekali oleh leeteuk yang masih serius menerbangkan layang-layang.

"Lihat sungie layang-layangnya sudah terbang kem…" ucapan leeteuk terputus ketika melihat yesung yang terlihat kesakitan. "Ya tuhan, yesung kau kenapa?" Tanya leeteuk seraya melepas kail yang ia pegang dan membiarkan layang-layang yang bertulis nama yesung itu terbang semakin tinggi.

"Hyung aku…" belum sempat yesung menyelesaikan ucapanya ia sudah tak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat leeteuk menangkap tubuh yesung yang terjatuh agar tak jatuh ketanah.

"Yesungie, irrona, . Ya jangan buat hyung khawatir." Ucap leeteuk seraya mengguncang tubuh yesung yang tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari yesung. Dengan cepat leeteuk menggendong yesung dengan bridal style.

"yesungie hyung mohon bertahanlah"

Pepiqyu

Yesung kini tengah berbaring dikamar rawat. Tubuhnya ditempeli banyak alat-alat yang leeteuk tak tau namanya, tapi ia yakin alat-alat itu yang saat ini menopang nyawa yesung.

"Sungie-ah, bangunlah, buka matamu, hyung mohon" ucap leeteuk yang saat ini melihat yesung dari balik kaca pemisah. "Hyung belum bilang saranghae padamu sungie, jadi bangun. Ijinkan hyung mengucapkan sekali saja"

Setetes air mata keluar dari sepasang mata bening milik leeteuk. Ini untuk pertama kalinya leeteuk mengeluarkan air mata semenjak ia menginjakan kaki dibangunan ini.

"Saranghae yesungie hiks, jongmal saranghae hiks"

Setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan oleh leeteuk, suara dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar berbunyi nyaring. Suara depar langkah menggema diruangan tempat leeteuk berdiri, para dokter yang sedang bertugas disitu dengan cepat masuk keruangan tempat yesung berbaring dan dengan sigap menangani yesung. Pandangan leeteuk kini terhalang tirai yang ditutup dari dalam ruangan yang yesung tempati.

'yesungie, aku melihatnya. Melihat air matamu, aku lihat senyum indahmu, apa kau tadi mendengarku? Apa sekarang kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu?'. Leeteuk tersenyum tulus meski air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan tempat yesung berada.

Yesungie

Kau ingin seperti layang-layang kan?

Kau ingin terbang kan?

Kalau bengitu,

Terbanglah

Terbanglah kemanapun angin membawamu

Dan

Tunggulah aku,

Sebentar lagi

Tolong tunggulah aku sebentar lagi

Aku akan ikut terbang bersamamu

Tunggulah.

-FIN-

FF gagal…

Ending gagal…

Author gagal….

Ada yang mau protes?

Silahkan tinggalkan review.

Selesai, XD

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : 2woon (kang in x yesung)**

**Cast: kang in, yesung, siwon.**

**Genre: friendship, romance, dan ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :**. **Aku adalah laki-laki tak berguna, yang bahkan tak bisa membaca. Aku sampah yang bahkan tak layak meski hanya dipandang dengan sebelah mata.**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

pepi9yu

Seorang namja manis telihat masuk ke dalam kawasan sebuah rumah mewah. Ia berjalan dengan santai seraya bersenandung lirih. Sampai di depan pintu rumah itu dengan segera ia mengetuknya.

Tok…tok…tok

Cklek

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa namja itu seraya membungkuk sopan.

"annyeong, ah, tuan yesung silahkan masuk" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu maid dirumah itu.

"Ne , kang in dirumah kan ajhumma?"

""Ne tuan, tuan muda ada dikamarnya. Tuan yesung langsung kekamarnya saja, tuan muda sudah menunggu tuan yesung dari tadi."

"Oh jinja? Dia menungguku? Ah, arraso, aku akan langsung kekamarnya saja."

"kalau begitu saya permisi kedapur dulu tuan," ucap sang maid seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Ne~" ucap yesung kemudian melangkah kearah tangga untuk menuju kekamar si tuan muda.

Pepi9yu

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, yesung langsung masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dihuni seorang namja yang tengah berada di meja belajar dan duduk membelakanagi yesung. Sepertinya namja itu terlalu serius dengan kegiatannya hingga tak menyadari ada orang yang masuk keruangan pribadinya itu.

'wah, sepertinya kang in sedang belajar, tumben-tumbenan anak itu rajin. Apa dia sedang kesambet ya?' ucap yesung dalam hati. Alisnya berkerut, dia amati dengan seksama gerak gerik kangin, tapi tak ada gerakan yang berarti dari kangin. 'sebenarnya kangin sedang belajar apa sih? Kok sampe nggak gerak-gerak?'.

Yesung segera melangkah mendekati tempat kangin. Setelah sampai disebelah kangin, raut wajah yesung seketika berubah dan…

Pletak

Brukk

"Appo~, YA, siapa yang berani memukulku hah?" teriak kang in yang tengah kesakitan setelah pantatnya dengan sukses bertabrakan dengan lantai.

"Aku yang memukulmu, kau mau apa hah?" ucap yesung sarkatis.

"Eh? Yesung hyung? Sejak kapan kau disini?" ucap kang in dengan disertai cengiran racoon-nya.

"Ck, tak penting aku disini sejak kapan. Yang penting itu, kenapa bukannya belajar kau malah tidur racoon jelek?"

"Hehehe, aku bosan hyungie belajar terus,"

"Hufft, yasudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kita mulai saja belajarnya."

"Tapi hyung~, aku bosan belajar terus. Kita jalan-jalan saja yuk?"

"Tak bisa, kau harus belajar sekarang. Aku tak mau makan gaji buta dari orang tuamu" ucap yesung seraya membongkar isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang diperlukan.

"Ayolah hyung~, aku benar-benar bosan. Lagipula aku juga sudah mengerjakan semua tugasku."

"benarkah? Aku tak percaya"

"Ck, kau tak percaya padaku?. Kalau begitu lihat saja sendiri, nih." Ucap kang in dan menyodokkan sebuah buku pada yesung. Yesung segera memeriksa isinya setelah buku itu sudah berada ditangannya.

"Benar ini kau yang mengerjakan? Tak dibantu siapapun?" Tanya yesung seraya menatap kang in penuh selidik.

"Ne~, tentu saja aku mengerjakannya sendiri. Memang siapa yang akan mengerjakannya kalau bukan aku" ucap kang in seraya mempoutkan bibirnya karna kesal yesung tak mempercayainya.

"Issh, jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu kangin-ah, itu benar-benar menjijikan kau tau?. Lagian aku tau kok kalau selama ini kau selalu memaksa para maid dirumahmu ini untuk mengerjakan tugasmu"

Kang in segera merubah raut mukanya ketika mendengar perkataan yesung barusan. "Ani, hyung. Aku tak memaksa mereka mengerjakan tugasku, aku hanya meminta mereka membantuku saja kok"

"Ck, aku tau arti 'meminta'mu itu kangin-ah" ucap yesung sinis.

"Tapi, yang kali ini benar aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya hyung. Kalau tak percaya kau Tanya saja pada para maid disini."

""Baiklah, akan kutanyakan dulu pada mereka, tapi kau tak mengancam mereka kan?"

"Ani"

"Awas kalau kau bohong padaku" setelah mengucapkan itu yesung segera pergi menemui para maid yang ada dirumah kang in. Setelah selang 30 menit, yesung kembali kekamar kang in.

"Bagaimana? Aku tak bohong kan?"

"Ne, sekarang aku percaya padamu"

"HAHAHA, kau memang seharusnya selalu percaya padaku hyung. Nah kalau begitu sekarang kita jalan-jalan kan?"

"Ne~, tapi kau harus mentraktirku es krim, arraso?"

"Ne~, aku akan mentraktirmu sampai puas. Kalau begitu kajja" ucap kang in sambil menarik tangan yesung.

"Tunggu, aku bereskan dulu barangku"

"Ya sudah, cepatlah hyung~"

"Ne"

Pepi9yu

Saat ini kang in dan yesung tengah berjalan-jalan didaerah myeongdong. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, mengundang tatapan aneh dari sekitar. Tapi mereka tak terlalu memperdulikannya, malah terlihat menikmati rasa hangat dan sengatan aneh yang dirasakan ditangan masing-masing.

"Kangin-ah, kau tadi kau sudah janji akan mentraktirku makan es krim kan?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Kalau begitu, kita kekedai es krim itu saja yuk, sepertinya es krim disana enak-enak."

"Oh, ya sudah, kajja hyung." Dengan segera kang in menarik tangan yesung yang dari tadi digenggamnya menuju kedai es krim yang ditunjuk oleh yesung tadi.

#

"Tadaaa, es krim jumbo tiga rasa special untuk yesungie hyung" ucap kang in sambil menaruk salah satu cup es krim kehadapan yesung.

"Hwaa, gomawo kanginie~"

"Cheonma~"

Mereka hanya diam selama menikmati es krim masing-masing. Mata kangin tak pernah lepas memandangi yesung yang tengah melahap es krim, kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut kangin ketika melihat mulut yesung yang belepotan es krim sama seperti anak kecil. Yesung melihat kearah kangin ketika dia mendengar kekehan dari kangin.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau tertawa oeh?"

"Kau itu umur berapa sih hyung? Masa makan es krim masih saja belepotan."

"Eh? Jinja?" dengan reflek tangan yesung terangkat mencoba menghapus sisa-sisa es krim dibibirnya, tapi tangannya tertahan.

"Jangan dihapus pakai tangan. Ish, kau jorok sekali sih hyung. Tungu sebentar kuambilkan tissue dulu" setelah mendapatkan tissue, kang in langsung menghapus sisa-sisa es krim yang ada di sekitar mulut yesung. Secara tak sengaja tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Deg

Blus

Wajah mereka memerah seketika, kang in segera menjauhkan tangannya dari yesung. Suasana canggung seketika tercipta diantara mereka.

"yesung hyung?"

Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Siwon?"

"Ah, ternyata benar kau yesung hyung. Boleh aku bergabung disini hyung?"

"Ne, silahkan duduk." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari yesung, siwon segera mendudukan diri disamping yesung.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini? Bukannya hari ini hyung harusnya mengajar anak pengidap disleksia itu ya?" Tanya siwon polos. Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan siwon segera memandang kang in yang kini menunjukan raut muka tak terbaca.

"N..ne, tapi aku mendapat libur. Jadi aku jalan-jalan saja untuk mengisi waktu." Bohong yesung seraya menunjukan senyum yang sedikit dipaksa.

"Oh, lalu dia siapa hyung? Kau pergi kesini bersamanya?"

"Ne dia dating bersamaku, aku kang in, murid yesung hyung." Sela kangin sebelum yesung menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

"Oh, kau murid yesung hyu.., MWO?" teriak siwon dan membelalakan matanya setelah otaknya selesai memproses informasi yang ia dengar. "A..ah, Mianhamnida kangin-ssi" ucap siwon terlihat merasa sangat bersalah.

"Gwenchanayo."

"Siwon-ah, lalu kau kenapa ada disini?" ucap yesung mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Aku ada janji dengan seorang hyung,"

"Siapa? apa pacarmu?"

"Eh? Bu..bukan kok hyung," ucap siwon gugup.

"Jangan bohong~? Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah?." Tanya yesung mencoba menggoda siwon yang kini mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Ani, aku tak bohong, lagipula kan yang kusuka itu yesungie hyung~" ucap siwon sambil menoel dagu yesung.

"Aish, apa-aapan sih kau wonnie" ucap yesung sambil memukul pelan bahu siwon seraya tertawa.

Brak

Tiba-tiba kangin menggebrak meja dan berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu hyung. Sampai jumpa." Setelahnya, kangin langsung pergi dari hadapan yesung dan siwon tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

"dia kenapa hyung?" Tanya siwon setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Mollayo," ucap yesung seraya mengendikan bahu. "Ya sudah, aku juga mau pulang dulu ya wonnie, sampai jumpa" yesung segera berlari mengejar kangin. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris.

Pepi9yu

"Kangin-ah, tunggu aku" ucap yesung seraya mengejar kangin. Sementara yang dikejar tak terlalu memperdulikan dan tetap berjalan cepat.

Yesung segera menarik tangan kangin setelah sampai didekat kangin.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Tanya yesug seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ada siwon disana."

"Tapi kan kita tadi berangkat bersama, jadi kita juga harus pulang bersama dong"

"Peraturan siapa itu?"

"Aku!, jadi kau tak boleh meninggalkan ku seperti tadi lagi, arraso?"

"Terserahmu sajalah hyung" kangin kembali berjalan cepat mendahului yesung.

"YA! Racoon jelek, sudah kubilang kan jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau kenapa sih jadi aneh begini?" ucap yesung seraya kembali menarik tangan kangin.

"…" tak ada jawaban apapun dari kangin.

"YA, jawab! Kau kenapa hah?

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu malu hyung" ucap kangin seraya menundukan wajahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku adalah laki-laki tak berguna, yang bahkan tak bisa membaca. Aku sampah yang bahkan tak layak meski hanya dipandang dengan sebelah mata. Aku tak ingin kau malu karna aku ada disam…"

Cup

Ucapan kangin terhenti karna sepasang bibir yesung menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan memandang yesung tak percaya.

"Kangin-ah, dengarkan aku. Kau tak pernah membuatku malu dan kau itu **bukan** sampah, jadi jangan pernah berfikiran seperti itu lagi, arraso?"

"Tapi…"

"Sstt, kumohon percayalah, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku benar-benar tak malu bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu kangin-ah."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung." Ucap kangin lirih seraya kembali menundukan wajahnya. Senyum terkembang diwajah yesung ketika mendengar ucapan kangin barusan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tak dengar" goda yesung.

"Saranghae"

"Ya! Kalau bicara itu pandang orangnya. Lihat aku dan ucapkan sekali lagi, aku tak mendengarnya tadi."

"Saranghae hyung" ucap kangin sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

Cup

"nado kangin-ah, nado saranghae" ucap yesung seraya mengalungkan lenganya ke leher kangin.

"MWO~?"

"HAHA, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu kangin-ah, kau benar-benar lambat." Ucap yesung seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan siwon?" Tanya kangin yang sepertinya masih belum percaya.

"Dia hanya temanku, tadi itu juga Cuma bercanda. Yang kucintai itu kau"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tak yakin kau mau jadi UKEku kalau aku yang mengatakannya duluan"

"Tentu saja, mana mau aku di perUKE namja manis sepertimu. Mau dikemanakan muka sangarku ini."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama, tangan kangin segera merengkuh pinggang yesung dan memeluknya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" bisik kangin ditelinga yesung.

"Ne, nado"

Dan mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, tak memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Yang saat ini mereka perdulikan hanya saling menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam.

-FIN-

Aneh? Saya tau.

Abal? Sudah pasti.

Kalo ada penulisan bahasa korea yang salah mohon diralat ya,?

Oke, ini adalah wadah buat **ff sampahku**. disini aku bisa publish ff maincast yesung dengan posisi apapun, bisa UKE, bisa SEME dan dengan siapapun. Jadi kalo **gak suka** gak usah **BACA, **okey?.

Dan,

Klo ada yang mau baca, selamat menikmati suguhanku. Monggo diunjuk #plak.

**Big thanks to:**

**Yeyepapo ~ cloud3024 ~ Hyunlypa ~ libra love clouds **

**So, REVIEW please~`**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : chulsung (heechul x yesung)**

**Cast: heechul, yesung, member super junior**

**Genre: friendship, romance, dan ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka juga ELF tentunya. Super junior milik SM Ent.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :**. "**Hei chagi, kenapa kau menagis eoh?" / "Hiks.. jangan tnggalkan aku hiks".**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

pepi9yu

Alunan music terdengar dari salah satu ruang latihan di gedung SMEnt. yang kini sedang diisi 9 namja tampan dari boyband super junior. mereka tengah berlatih dance lagu SPY, mereka memang sudah terbiasa menampilkannya dipangung, dan mungkin gerakan-gerakan itu juga sudah sangat mereka hafal. Tapi mereka tetap berlatih agar bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk para penggemar mereka, ELF.

"Oke, kita istirahat sebentar. Setelah itu, kalian langsung pulang, karna besok jadwal kalian dimulai pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap sang manager setelah lagu SPY selesai.

"Ne~" semua member suju segera mengistirahatkan diri dengan cara masing-masing, ada yang duduk sambil bersandar dan ada juga yang tiduran dilantai. Seperti yesung yang saat ini menidurkan tubuhnya, tangannya ia rentangkan kesamping sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Mata yesung dengan segera terbuka ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menindih tangannya. Ia arahkan pandangannya kearah kiri, dan mendapati donghae yang tidur dengan tangan yesung sebagai bantalnya.

"Hea-ah, menyingkirlah. Berat tau~"

"Shireo, ini nyaman hyung~" ucap donghae sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah yesung sambil menyamankan diri. "Hyung, hari ini kau tidur di dorm ya? Please~"

"Shire, aku mau pulang kerumah saja"

"Ayolah hyung~, kau tak kangen dengan suasana dorm?"

"Ani"

"Tapi aku kangen kau ada di dorm hyung~" ucap donghae sambil menunjukan wajah memelas.

"Kita kan hampir setiap hari bertemu hae-ah"

"Tapi aku kangen kau yang didorm hyung. Ayolah, malam ini saja ne~" donghae segera memasang puppy eyes yang pasti akan meluluhkan hati hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Ya sudahlah, malam ini aku akan menginap didorm,"

"Yeeiy, kau memang yang terbaik hyung." Ucap donghae dan segera menerjang tubuh yesung yang saat ini masih tiduran dan memeluknya erat dengan donghae yang berada diatas, menindih yesung.

"Ha..Hae-ah, Le..pash, se..sakh" yesung berusaha mendorong donghae karna merasa sesak. Donghae yang mendengar suara yesung, dengan segera mengangkat tubuhnya, dia menatap yesung dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Ah, mianhae hyung hehehe"

"Kau mau membunuhku eoh?"

"Ani hyung, aku hanya terlalu senang~,hehehe"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, aku lelah ingin cepat pulang dan tidur."

"Ne~"

pepi9yu

Dengan gontai yesung berjalan masuk kedalam dorm, biasanya dia yang paling pertama masuk dorm tapi sepertinya dia saat ini sangat lelah hingga sekarang dia yang paling terakhir masuk. Dengan segera dia menuju kekamar yang dulu biasa ia gunakan, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Dia berbalik, dan ia melihat sosok yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan.

"Heebongie hyung~" yesung melemar tasnya sembarang dan segera berlari kearah heechul.

Bruk

Heechul jatuh keatas sofa ruang tengah dengan yesung berada di atasnya dan memeluknya erat.

"HAHAHA, kau semangat sekali baby, kau sangat merindukanku eoh?" ucap heechul diselingi tawa seraya membalas pelukan yesung.

"Ne~, neomu Bogoshiposoyo~" ucap yesung lirih didekat telinga heechul.

"HAHAHA, nado baby, nado bogoshipo~"

"Hyung, mingir, kami juga merindukan heechul hyung, kami juga mau memeluknya." Ucap magnae,kyuhyun, sambil menarik-narik yesung agar melepas pelukanya.

"Shireo, tak ada yang boleh memeluk heebongie hyung, dia milikku." Ucap yesung seraya makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada heechul.

"HAHAHA, iya, aku milikmu, kim heechul hanya milik kim yesung seorang, tapi aku juga merindukan mereka chagi~, jadi sekarang lepaskan peukanmu dan biarkan aku memeluk mereka."

"Shireo, shireo, shireo"

"Chagie~, Nanti kau bisa memelukku lagi, tapi sekarang lepaskan karna aku juga merindukan mereka."

Dengan berat hati yesung segera melepas pelukannya. Yesung segera memasang wajah cemberut, ia poutkan bibirnya serta mengembungkan pipinya.

Cup

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga." Ucap heechul mencoba menggoda sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kearah yesung.

"Silahkan saja" ucap yesung dengan suara yang mengoda dan sengaja memasang wajah yang lebih menggemaskan.

"Eh? Kau menantangku eoh? Kalau begitu, jangan harap besok kau bisa berjalan dengan baik."

Belum sempat yesung membalas perkataan heechul ia sudah didorong menjauhi heechul dan sang pelaku yang adalah kyuhyun langsung memeluk heechul.

"Ya! dasar setan kurang ajar" maki yesung yang seperti biasa tak akan mendapatkan respon dari kyuhyun.

"Sabar hyung, kau tau sendiri setan tak akan pernah sopan meski dunia terbalik." Ucap eunhyuk mencoba menghibur yesung.

Satu persatu member suju memeluk heechul, melepas rindu setelah satu tahun lebih tak bertemu dan berinteraksi.

"Ya! Donghae, jangan lama-lama memeluknya, cepat lepaskan" ucap yesung sambil menarik-narik baju donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan donghae dari heechul.

"Shireo, aku masih kangen dengan chulie hyung." Donghae malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada heechul, dan yesung makin dibuat kesal karna heechul sama sekali tak menolak pelukan itu.

"Sudahlah sungie, biarkan saja. Dia kan dongsaengku, jadi wajar kalau rindu. Kenapa kau egois sekali sih?" Ucap heechul yang masih memeluk donghae dan ucapan heechul barusan membuat yesung semakin kesal.

"Oh? Jadi menurutmu aku egois? Arraso, terserah kau mau apa sekarang, kau benar-benar menyebalkan kim heechul." Setelah itu yesung langsung pergi, ia memungut tasnya kemudian masuk kekamar dengan membanting pintu.

Pepi9yu

Pintu kamar mandi di kamar yesung terbuka, menampilkan yesung dengan tubuh hanya terbalut handuk dipinggangnya. Ia berjalan kearah lemari tempat ia menyimpan pakaian yang sengaja ia tinggal didorm untuk dia pakai kalau ia sedang menginap di dorm seperti sekarang ini. Yesung bersenandung kecil sambil mengambil dan memakai piyamanya tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang duduk diatas bednya yang dari tadi tengah mengamatinya.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya, yesung berbalik dan berjalan menuju bednya untuk tidur tapi seketika berhenti ketika melihat heechul tengah duduk diatas bednya sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja sedang menunggu kekasih tercinta, dan ingin menghabiskan malam bersama."

"Ck, kenapa tak kau habiskan saja malammu itu dengan dongsaeng-dongsaeng tercintamu itu?" ucap yesung sarkatis.

"Hei, kau masih marah?"

"Tidak"

Heechul segera turun dari bed dan menghampiri yesung. Tangannya ia gunakam untuk mengelus pipi yesung.

"Ayolah baby, aku hanya diberi libur malam ini saja. Jadi jangan buat waktu kita yang sedikit ini terbuang karna pertengkaran konyol."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini dan bertekar konyol denganku, tak ada kan?"

"Hufft, jadi apa maumu?"

Yesung tak mejawab dan lebih memilih memalingkan mukanya tak ingin melihat tatapan heechul.

"Kau mau aku menghabiskan malam ini dengan mereka?" ucap heechul mulai tak sabar.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari yesung, ia masih betah memalingkan mukanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hufft, arraso, aku keluar" ucap heechul dan melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara yesung bergetar, ia tengah menahan isakannya. Sementara air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menghabiskan malam bersama mereka?" jawab heechul tanpa berbalik.

Tak ada jawaban, yesung kembali diam. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari yesung, heechul kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi baru dua langkah ia kembali berhenti, ia balikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah yesung untuk memastikan pendengaranya.

"Hiks..hiks.." mendengar isakan dari yesung heechul segera berlari kearah yesung.

"Hei chagi, kenapa kau menagis eoh?"

Greb

Yesung langsung memeluk heechul erat. "Hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku hiks."

Senyum tulus terkembang dibibir heechul. Dengan segera heechul membalas memeluk yesung, ia usap punggung yesung untuk memenangkan.

"Ssst.. Ne baby, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

#

Setelah sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya yesung berhenti menangis. Heechul segera melepas pelukannya dan meghapus sisa air mata yang masih ada dipipi chubby yesung. Kemudian ia menuntun yesung menuju kearah bed milik yesung.

"Kemarilah" ucap heechul dan merentangkan tangannya setelah ia sudah berada diatas bed. Dengan segera yesung naik dan menyambut pelukan hangat heechul. Yesung menelusupkan kepalanya kedada bidang milik heechul, sementara heechul menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mengelus punggung dan rambut yesung serta memberikan kecupan dipuncak kepala yesung.

"Hyungie, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ada didorm."

"Aku sengaja ingin memberi surprise untukmu, makanya aku meminta donghae untuk membuatmu tidur di dorm karna aku tau kau tak akan menolak permintaan donghae."

"Dan selamat karna kau berhasil membuatku terkejut."

"Hahaha, tapi kau suka kan chagie~"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi heechul merasakan anggukan dari yesung didadanya.

"Nah, ini sudah malam, jadi cepatlah tidur, aku yakin kau sangat lelah "

"Shireo"

"Wae?"

"Aku tak mau waktu yang hanya sedikit dengan hyungie ini dihabiskan dengan tidur."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti tidak untuk tidur."

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai berbahaya terlihat diwajah heechul, sayangnya yesung tak melihatnya karna kepalanya yang masih bersandar didada heechul.

"Baby, bagaimana kalau kita bermain suatu 'permainan' yang menyenangkan saja." Ucap heechul yang kini seringaianya makin lebar.

"Permainan apa?" Tanya yesung bingung sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat heechul.

Glup

Yesung melihat seringai heechul, dan kini dia tau apa yang dimaksud 'permainan' oleh heechul.

"Hy..hyung, jangan macam-macam." Ucap yesung tergagap.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam kok, hanya satu macam saja cukup untukku."

Heechul segera menindih yesung ketika melihat gelagat yesung yang seperti ingin kabur.

"Hy..hyung?"

"Ne~"

"Ja..jangan, aku besok ada jadwal."

"Oh ya? Tapi manager bilang kau free besok."

Glup

'mati aku'

"Tapi…"

"Sssttt, kau tak ingat tadi bicara apa baby? bukankah kau yang menantangku?"

"Ta..tapmmmmmpppptt…"

-end(?)-

Ancur ya?

Kan udah dibilang disini tempat pembuangan **sampah ffku**. #plak

Kkk~, aku ketawa sendiri pas baca ulang ff ini, rada ilfil sama ff buatanku sendiri. Aku ngerasa ffku rada gimana gitu #plak

Bales review:

**Libra love clouds** : mian kalau menusukmu, itu disengaja kok. #plak. Bercanda ding XD. Aku malah makasih banget ma kamu karna review-review dari kamu bikin aku jadi semangat. Iya, ini bakal berlanjut, dan dengan pair yang macem-macem tapi tetep ada yesungnya kok.

**Ranimaharsi** : memang cari ff 2woon itu susah banget. Nanti deh kalo ada ide pasti aku bikin lagi 2woon-nya, klo kyusung aku udah bikin kok, 3 malah. Dichek aja. Judulnya itu LIST, CLOUD, sama Birthday. Ada juga yewon ma kisung. #promosi dadakan #plak.

**Hyunlypa** : kkk~ makasih reviewnya :D

**Rinny. agustya** : syukur deh kalo suka, maksih reviewnya :D

**Cloud3024** : iya, kangin kan baik hati, tidak sombong dan suka menabung #plak. Kkk~ makasih reviewnya…

Sedikit ya yang review?, gak papa sih, namanya juga ff sampah. Kkk~

ayo dong para **sider** tunjukan dirimu.

**So, REVIEW please~`**

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : hansung (hangeng x yesung)**

**Cast: hangeng, yesung, **

**Genre: friendship, romance, dan ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka juga ELF tentunya. Super junior milik SM Ent.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :**. **HanGeng selalu bersyukur, ia pernah menjadi bagian dari super junior. Banyak pelajaran yang ia dapatkan saat bresama mereka dulu. Ia mungkin kesepian karna tak lagi bersama orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu.**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

Lelah

Satu kata yang mungkin bisa menggambarkan keadaan HanGeng saat ini. Salah satu ex-personil boyband yang mendunia, super junior itu baru saja memparkirkan mobilnya dibasemant apartment tempatnya tinggal. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya, jarum jam panjang yang menunjuk angka 1 sementara yang pendek menunjuk angka 11. Ia menghela nafas panjang, pantas saja badannya terasa mau remuk, ia mulai beraktivitas dari jam 5 pagi tadi yang berarti ia sudah bekerja 18 jam hari ini.

Ia segera keluar dari mobil mewahnya, berjalan kearah lift dengan langkah terseok-seok karna badannya sudah memberontak ingin segera diistirahatkan. Sampai didalam lift ia langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih bergabung dalam super junior. Dulu ia juga bekerja 18 jam per hari bahkan kadang lebih, tapi semua itu tak terlalu ia permasalahkan. Toh, mereka bekerja bersama-sama, saling menopang dan menguatkan. Ada heechul yang selalu menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, ada eunhae yang selalu bisa menghiburnya, ada leeteuk yang menjadi pendengar dan pemberi solusi terbaik, dan semua member yang selalu menopangnya saat ia sedang terjatuh. Dan iapun tak pernah merasa kesepian seperti ini saat masih bersama mereka.

HanGeng selalu bersyukur, ia pernah menjadi bagian dari super junior. Banyak pelajaran yang ia dapatkan saat bresama mereka dulu. Ia mungkin kesepian karna tak lagi bersama orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu. Tapi ia juga tak pernah menyesali keputusannya keluar dari SMent. Banyak factor yang membuatnya memilih untuk keluar dari perusahaan yang membesarkan namanya itu, salah satunya faktornya adalah CINTA.

Sebuah peraturan yang tak memperbolehkan sesama artis SM menjalin hubungan special membuatnya tak bisa bersatu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Dan itu memperkuat keinginannya untuk keluar dari SMent. dan menjemput cintanya. Hasilnya, kini ia sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai namjachingu dari salahsatu dongsaengnya disuper junior tanpa harus dilarang oleh siapapun.

Ting

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia segera keluar agar cepat sampai di apartment-nya.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Ruangan yang gelap menyapa pandangan pertama HanGeng saat ia membuka pintu apartmentnya. Dia langsung melenggang masuk tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa disambut oleh kegelapan ketika ia masuk ke apartmentnya itu. Langkah kakinya ia bimbing kearah dapur untuk mencari air minum sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum sampai didapur. Keningnya mengkerut bingung ketika aroma sebuah makanan menyapa indra penciumannya. Digelengkan kepalanya, tak mungkin ada makanan diapartementnya. Diakan hanya tinggal sendiri, mana mungkin ada yang memasak disini. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja karna perutnya dari tadi terus berbunyi belum sempat diisi makanan sejak siang.

Ia melangkah lagi, namun semakin ia mendekati dapur, aroma makanan itu semakin kuat. Karna penasaaran akhirnya ia percepat langkahnya kedapur yang ia yakini adalah tempat bau tersebut berasal.

seketika cahaya lampu memenuhi setiap sudut dapur ketika kakinya menginjak ruangan itu. ia langsung memejamkan matanya karna belum terbiasa dengan terangnya cahaya lampu. Dengan perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat setelah sepenuhnya membuka mata adalah seorang namja yang tersenyum sangat manis menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia menganga ketika penglihatanya menangkap sosok namja yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

Plak

Ia menampar pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia hanya mimpi. Dan yang ia rasakan adalah sakit, itu berarti ia tak bermimpi. Ia mengerjabkan matanya tak yakin dengan penglihatanya, mungkin saja ia berhalusinasi karna terlalu merindukan sosok tersebut.

Blitz

Suara blitz kamera menyadarkan HanGeng dari masa shocknya, kini ia yakin ia tak bermimpi juga tak berhalusinansi.

"Hahaha, hyungie, lihat ini hahaha, kau terlihat lebih tampan saat mulutmu menganga hyung, hahaha" Oh, ia benar-benar merindukan moment ini. Saat dimana suara tawa mengalun dengan indah dari sepasang bibir kissable itu, sementara matanya yang sipit akan semakin menutup diserta pipinya yang mengembung dan akan bersemu merah dengan alaminya.

Hangeng langsung berlari kearah namja manis itu dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. "Sungie, bogosiposoyo~"

Sementara namja manis yang ternyata adalah yesung itu terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan hangeng, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman manis tercekat dibibirnya dan langsung membalas pelukan hangeng sama eratnya.

"Ne hyungie, nado bogosiosoyo~"

Lama mereka terdiam dalam keadaan berpelukan, saling melepas rindu yang sudah mereka tahan hampir setengah tahun lamanya. Hingga mereka saling melepaskan diri ketika suara yang dihasilkan oleh perut terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"Hyungie, apa kau belum makan?" Tanya yesung sambil menatap hangeng menyelidik. Sementara hangeng hanya menunjukan cengiran polosnya. "Ck, kan sudah kubilang kau harus makan teratur hyungie~, kau ini tak pernah mau mendengar kataku eoh" lanjut yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karna kesal namjachingunya tak pernah mau menuruti perintahnya, padahal semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan namja yang sangat cintai itu.

"Mianhae sungie, tadi hyung tak sempat."

"Aish, tak sempat? Kau bahkan sudah ribuan kali menggunakan alasan itu hyung, apa tak ada alasan lain yang lebih kreatif? Ck dasar pabbo."

Hangeng hanya memberikan cengiran polosnya lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yesung. Yesung hanya menghela nafas melihat cengiran dari namja keturunan china itu, cengiran itu adalah salah satu dari banyak kelemahannya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo makan. Aku sudah buatkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Yesung dan langsung menarik tangan hangeng menuju meja makan yang kini diatasnya sudah ada 2 piring nasi goreng.

"Wah, ini kau yang membuatnya sungie?" Tanya hangeng sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan dan menunjuk masakan yang mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat sedap itu. kemudian disusul yesung yang duduk disamping hangeng.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah belajar dengan wookie sebelum kesini, ayo hyung dicicipi." Tak menunggu lama hangeng langsung mengambil sendok dan memakan masakan namjachingunya itu. Kening hangeng mengernyit serta air mukanya berubah, dan yesung menyadari itu.

"Hyungie~, kau kenapa ? apa masakanku tak enak?" Tanya yesung. hangeng yang mendengar pertanyaan yesung dengan terpaksa menelan makanan yang sudah ada dimulutnya, kemudian berucap

"Kau coba saja sendiri ne chagie~"

Yesung yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu langsung menyambar sendok yang ada didekatnya dan memasukan makanan buatanya kedalam mulut.

"Hoeks. Aikh assinn" ucap yesung setelah mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya kembali kepiringnya, dengan segera hangeng memberikan air minum pada yesung yang kemudian diminum dengan rakus oleh yesung. "Hyung, kenapa kau telan kalau rasanya sangat asin seperti ini?"

Hangeng hanya tersenyum tulus menanggapi pertanyaan yesung, ia tak mungkin memuntahkan makanan yang sudah susah payah yesung buat untuknya meski rasanya sangat asin. Meskipun ia tau yesung adalah orang yang pemaaf, tapi ia tau yesung juga orang yang paling sensitive yang pernah ia kenal. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati yesung hanya karna masalah makanan.

"Aish, aku benar-benar pabbo, pabbo pabbo" hangeng terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar suara yesung yang agak bergetar dengan mata yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku benar-benar tak berguna, membuat makanan saja tak bisa."

"Sssttt, sudahlah sungie. tak apa, hyung tak masalah dengan hal itu." ucap hangeng sambil memeluk yesung dan mengusap punggungnya. "Jangan bilang kau tak berguna, kau itu sangat berharga bagi hyung."

"Tapi.."

"Ssstt, hyung tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi." Ucap hangeng memotong perkataan yesung. dilonggarkan pelukan yesung, dan ia tangkupkan kedua tanganya dipipi yesung. "Chagie~, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau ku buatkan Beijjing friedrice saja? Kau mau?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk menyetujui usul hangeng, ia memang sudah sangat rindu dengan makanan khas buatan hyung chinanya itu. "Tapi, bolehkah aku membantumu memasak hyung?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kajja kita buat bersama."

Dan meski kini sudah masuk tengah malam karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.45 KTS. Mereka berdua tetap asyik memasak bersama sambil diselingi canda tawa.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, akhirnya menu makanan yang sejak tadi dibuat tersaji juga diatas meja. Makanan itu menguarkan aroma yang sangat lezat ditambah perut mereka yang memang belum terisi membuat cacing penghuni perut mereka melakukan paduan suara meminta diberi makan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, keduanya langsung menduduki kembali kursi makan yang tadi mereka tinggalkan.

"Wah, sepertinya enak hyung~ ayo kita makan~" ucap yesung dengan ceria seperti anak kecil. Kadang hangeng tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan namjachingunya ini, kadang ia bersikap sangat dewasa, kadang bersikap aneh, dan kadang juga bersikap manja dan kekanakan. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, hangeng lebih menyukai saat yesung bersifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan sangat mengemaskan. Tapi sayangnya, yesung tak hanya menunjukan sifatnya itu padanya saja, tapi juga pada dongsaeng dan hyungnya yang lain disuper junior, dan itu membuatnya benar-benar cemburu.

"… hyung~"

"eh? Ne~"

"Aish, kenapa kau melamun sih, aku sudah lapar hyung~" ucap yesung dengan bibir yang ia poutkan.

"Ah ne, kajja kita makan."

"Shireo"

"Eh? Katanya tadi lapar? Kenapa sekarang diajak makan tak mau?"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya menampilkan wajah cemberut, tanganya ia lipat didepan dada, bibir yang dipout serta pipi yang digembungkan.

Hangeng menghela nafas, ia tau apa maksud ekspresi itu, sekarang yesung sedang menginginkan sesuatu dan ia harus mau melakukanya atau yesung akan ngambek dan mendiamkannya seharian penuh. Hell no.

Diangkat tanganya dan menyentuh dengan lembut pipi cubby milik yesung. kemudian mengelusnya lembut seakan tak ingin menyakiti sipemilik kulit.

"Jadi, kau mau apa chagie?"

Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan dari hangeng langsung menoleh kearah hanggeng dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku ingin hyung menyuapiku"

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana hyung makan nanti?"

"Ya aku yang akan menyuapi hyungie dong~"

"Ya sudah, sini hyung suapi."

"Tapi aku mau duduk dipangkuan hyungie~"

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar permintaan yesung. inilah yesung ketika bertransformasi menjadi manja dan kekanak-kanakan. "Baiklah, sini" hangeng lansung menarik tangan yesung untuk mendekat kearahnya dan memposisikan yesung dipangkuannya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang yesung, sementara tangan kanannya ia ginakan untuk menyuapi yesung.

Sementara yesung yang ada diatas pangkuan hangeng menyampirkan tangan kirinya keleher hangeng, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang sendok untuk menyuapi hangeng.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengema diruangan itu, kemudian diikut keluarnya hangeng dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menyanpirkan handuk dipinggangnya, Ia baru saja membersihkan diri. Sementara yesung kini sudah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas bed ukuran king size milik hangeng, menunggu si pemilik bed sambil menikmati pemandangan hangeng yang tengah berganti baju.

Setelah selesai memakai piyamanya hangeng langsung berjalan menuju tempat yesung. menaiki bed dan merebahkan diri disamping yesung kemudian langsung merengkuh namja manis itu kedalam pelukannya. Sementara yesung langsung mencari posisi paling nyaman dan menyeruakan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik hangeng.

"Jadi, sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan tak memberitahu hyung terlebih dahulu." Tanya hangeng sambil mengelus surai hitam milik yesung.

"Aku mendapat libur dua hari, jadi kuputuskan kesini saja. Dan aku tak bilang karna ingin memberimu surprise. Apa kau terkejut hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau membuatku jantungan tadi, kukira aku sedang melihat setan"

"MWO? Setan?" yesung langsung mendongak menatap wajah hangeng sambil mengirim deathglare yang paling mematikan darinya. Hangeng terkekeh pelan melihat yesung yang berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk melototinya.

"Hahaha, ne setan penunggu hati tan hangeng."

"Eh? Kau sedang menggombal hyung?"

"Ne~, kenapa kau tak malu ku gombali?"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Ck selera humormu benar-benar payah hyung." Ucap yesung sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aish, sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Kita tidur saja, besok kita banyak kegiatan"

"Kita?" Tanya yesung bingung.

"Ne, memang kenapa?"

"Besok kan kau harus kerja, mana mungkin aku ikut denganmu. Bisa-bisa dunia gempar nanti."

"Ani, besok aku libur, dan aku akan meminta manager hyung agar mengosongkan jadwalku lusa, biar kita bisa menikmati waktu kita sepuasnya."

"Eoh? Jinjayo?"

"Ne makannya ayo tidur, biar besok kita bisa kencan dengan badan segar."

"NE~" ucap yesung semangat.

Dan malam itu ditutup dengan dengkuran halus dari dua namja yang saling berpelukan.

.

.

-FIN-

Huwaaa…

Ending gagal….

.

Annyeong readerdeuls *lambai lambai tangan*

Aku balik bawa ff pair hansung nih. Ini ff aku buat untuk Lalaclouds dan jung sang wan yang minta pair hansung, juga buat rinny. agustya yang berharap ada hansung dan juga buat readers yang udah mau review ff abal ini. Yah semoga gak mengecewakan kalian semua. Mian kalo masih ada TYPO's, soalnya aku orang yang gak teliti sih, hehehe

.

.

Sesi curhat:

Chingu, aku mau churhat nih, gak tau mau curhat ma siapa akhirnya aku tulis disini. Kalo ada yang merasa ini gak penting mending diskip aja, oke?.

.

Aku lagi galau nih chingu~. gara-garanya, temenku yang menyebarkan virus yaoi ke aku katanya mau berhenti jadi shipper, padahal dia satu-satunya temenku yang suka yaoi (meski beda fandom, dia cassie). Dan dia juga orang yang sering aku mintai pendapat soal ff yang kubuat. Lah kalo dia udah gak berkecimpung didunia per-YAOI-an lagi, aku ama siapa dong. Padahal aku kan newbie, aku mulai nulis ff aja baru awal tahun ini. Huwaa masa aku gak punya temen sih, gak asik dong kalo gak ada yang bisa diajak sharing.

Enaknya gimana ya? Aish, aku butuh pencerahan nih chingu #tarikbaekhyunexo

Sesi curhat selesai.

.

.

Gak usah pedulikan tulisan diatas oke. XD

Saatnya bales review:

**Cloud3024 **: aku belum kuat buat bikin ff NC chingu~, makasih reviewnya XD

**Ranimaharsi **: ah jinja? Gomawo. Ne yesung itu emang imut #ini juga abaikan. makasih reviewnya~ XD

**Runny. Agustya** : ne, aku buat ini oneshoot dengan pair beda-beda tapi tetep peran utamanya yesung. dan karna harapanmu terkabul, mohon review kembali ne~

**Love clouds** : gomawo reviewnya~ XD

**Libra love clouds** : hahaha, ada ya malu malu kambing? Oke chingu. Gomawo reviewnya~

Jung sang wan : kamu namja ya? Oke ini udah kubuatin hansung, jadi aku nagih reviewmu #todongpistol gomawo reviewnya~

L Hanazawa : annyeong, pepi imnida, makasih reviewnya~

ikaAow : yosh, gomawo reviewnya~

**cloudskyu** : izin fav? Monggo, silakan saja, saya malah berterimakasih klo ada yang mau fav hehehe

yesungismine : terlalu pendek? Ini juga pendek chingu, mian kalo mengecewakan. Gomawo reviewnya~

nierin : gomawo eonnie mau review perchap. Twitter? Aku punya dua eonn, tapi yang satu gak bisa kubuka gara-gara lupa passwordnya hehe..lagian disana isinya temen-temenku yang gak suka ma kpop, jadi kalopun ngeshar disana tentang kpop agak risih, makanya aku bikin lagi pepi9yu , itu akun baru dan belum sempet diurus hhe, mau temenan sama aku? silahkan klo mau follow, nanti ku follback. Dan facebooknya udah gak pernah tak urus lagi eon hehe #nyengirkuda

**tamamaChan23** : gomawo mau review per chap. Uke yesung semenya shindong? Oke aku akan pertimbangkan #plak

hyunlypa : dasar, males kok login? #plak aku kadang juga gitu sie #digorokhyunlypa. yesung menderita? Nanti deh aku pertimbangin

2woonholic : gomawo reviewnya, aku akan pertimbangin deh nanti.

**LalaClouds** : ini udah kubikinin hansungnya. Jadi mana reviewnya? #todong gobed #plak gomawo~ XD

ajib4ff : no problem, yang penting review. Oh soal itu, disini nanti **mungkin** aku juga bakal publish seme!yesung. tapi sejauh ini aku masih ngefeel bikin uke!yesung. oke see you too

.

Sedikit ya yang review?, gak papa sih. Kkk~

ayo dong para **sider** tunjukan dirimu.

**So, REVIEW please~`**

**RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : WonSung Drabble**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : WonSung (siwon x yesung)**

**Cast: yesung, siwon, leeteuk, eunhyuk.**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Chapter : 1 of 1 (oneshoot)**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara siwon dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, AU!, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary : ****Ia merasa nyaman karna tak harus melihat orang-orang yang memanandang mereka dengan pandangan 'kasihan'.**

**.**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya terlihat keluar dari sebuah ruangan –yang sepertinya adalah kamar mandi-. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan menuju meja rias yang letaknya sudah sangat ia hafal. Tanganya meraba-raba atas meja itu, kemudian meraih satu set pakaian yang telah disiakan untuknya. Kaos V neck berwarna hitam polos, celana jeans dan hodi tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Terlihat simple, tapi setelah namja manis itu memakainya, entah kenapa terlihat begitu mengesankan.

Setelah dirasa pakaianya terpasang dengan benar, namja itu lalu meraih sisir yang juga terdapat diatas meja rias itu. tanganya bergerak teratur menyisir surai berwarna hitam miliknya serapi mungkin.

Merasa cukup dalam merias diri, ia kemudian mulai berjalan kearah pintu yang digunakan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aroma sedap seketika tercium saat ia sudah keluar dari ruangan –yang merupakan kamarnya- itu. Kakinya ia tuntun kearah datangnya aroma sedap tersebut. Langkahnya ia buat hati-hati, berharap tak menabrak apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Pagi sungie hyung," sebuah sapaan terdengar saat namja manis itu berhasil menginjakan kakinya diruangan tempat aroma masakan itu berasal.

"Pagi wonnie, kau masak apa pagi ini," ucap namja manis yang dipanggil sungie atau yesung itu menjawab sapaan wonnie atau siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

Siwon yang tadi terduduk segera mendekat kearah yesung, "Aku masak nasi goreng hyungie," jawabnya sambil meraih tangan munggil yesung dan menarik namja manis itu kearah meja makan serta mendudukan yesung disalah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan itu.

Siwon menatap lekat-lekat wajah yesung setelah ia mendudukan dirinya persis didepan yesung.

"Emm, dari baunya sepertinya enak," ucap yesung seraya menghirup aroma masakan yang terhidang didepannya. "Kajja kita makan,"

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat perkataan yesung. ia memulai memakan makananya saat melihat kekasih manisnya sudah memasukan nasi goreng buatannya kedalam mulut.

.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan yesung terlihat berjalan bersebelahan sambil bergandengan tangan. Siwon tersenyum hingga menciptakan dimple dipipinya kala melihat yesung yang sedang menutup matanya dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak karna sedang menyayikan sebuah lagu.

Meraka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat kerja, mereka memang bekerja ditempat yang sama hanya saja bagiannya berbeda.

Jalan yang saat ini mereka lewati terlihat lengang, hanya satu dua orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka. Sebenarnya masih ada jalan lain yang bisa membuat mereka lebih cepat untuk sampai ketempat kerja mereka.

Tapi siwon lebih memilih jalan yang saat ini ia pakai meski harus berjalan lebih lama. Ia merasa nyaman karna tak harus melihat orang-orang yang memanandang mereka dengan pandangan 'kasihan'.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada didepan sebuah café bertuliskan Blue Café. Siwon kemudian menarik tangan yesung untuk memasuki café itu, ia menuntun namja manis itu ke salah satu meja dicafe itu yang terletak paling belakang.

"Hyungie, kau tunggu aku disini ne~," ucap siwon sesaat setelah yesung terduduk dikursi.

"Ne wonnie, kau harus semangat bekerja ne~," ucap yesung menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

Siwon mengecup kening yesung, "Aku akan kesini saat makan siang," ucapnya kemudian memasangkan sebuah earphone ketelinga yesung. Setelah itu ia segera berlalu dari hadapan yesung menuju kebalik meja kasir, memulai pekerjaanya.

.

Selama bekerja, siwon sesekali akan melihat kearah yesung sekilas untuk memastikan namja manis itu masih berada ditempatnya dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mata siwon kembali memandang yesung karna kini tak ada pelanggan yang memesan, ia melihat yesung kini tengah berbincang dengan leeteuk, pemilik café tempatnya bekerja. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat yesung seperti sedang tertawa, sepertinya leeteuk tengah bercerita hal-hal yang lucu.

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah orang yang menepuknya. Dan ia melihat eunhyuk –salah satu pelayan di café itu- tersenyum padanya.

Siwon segera mengamati pergerakan bibir eunhyuk, "Siwon-ah, ada pelanggan," ucap eunhyuk.

Siwon lalu mengalihkan matanya kedepan meja kasir, dan benar saja, ada tiga yeoja yang sudah mengantri. "Ah, mianhamnida," ucap siwon seraya membunggkuk. "Anda mau pesan apa nona?" tanyanya kemudian.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

.

Siwon menuntun yesung kearah panggung yang ada dicafe itu. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang, inilah waktunya yesung untuk bekerja. Ia adalah penyanyi dicafe ini. Mereka memang makan siang lebih awal agar yesung bisa bernyanyi saat jam makan siang tiba, karna saat itu café akan ramai pengunjung.

"Awas hyung, didepanmu ada tangga," ucap siwon memperingati.

Setelah yesung berada diatas panggung, siwon segera turun dan kembali kebalik meja kasir untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Music mengalun mengiringi sebuah lagu berjudul gray paper yang dinyanyikan oleh yesung, siwon kembali tersenyum saat melihat semua pengunjung terlihat menikmati suara yang dihasilkan oleh orang yang bergelar art of voice itu.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Semua pegawai Blue café sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing, kini hanya tersisa leeteuk, siwon dan yesung yang masih berdiri didepan café.

"Biar ku antar kalian pulang ne," ucap leeteuk menawarkan.

"Tak usah hyung, kami pulang jalan kaki saja," tolak yesung halus, "Kami tak ingin merepotkanmu," lanjutnya.

Leeteuk mengela nafas, selalu saja alasan itu yang digunakan yesung untuk menolak tawarannya, padahal ia sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan, "Ya sudah, hyung pulang dulu ne, kalian hati-hati dijalan," ucap leeteuk, kemudian ia langsung masuk kemobinya.

Setelah mobil leeteuk pergi, siwon langsung menghadap kearah yesung, "Kita pulang?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan yesung.

Mereka mulai berjalan, dengan tangan yang saling bertaut menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam. Satu hari kembali terlewati dengan baik.

Siwon tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat yesung juga berhenti, "Ada apa wonnie?" tanya yesung heran, "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum hyung, aku hanya ingin mengatakan seuatu padamu," ucap siwon yang kini memposisikan dirinya didepan yesung.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya heran, "Mengatakan apa?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah yesung, "Saranghae," ucapnya kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yesung, ia langsung mempertemukan sepasang bibir jokernya kebibir tipis milik yesung. ia tak butuh mendengar jawaban dari yesung, karna ia tak bisa.

Yesung membalas ciuman lembut siwon, menyampaikan jawabannya bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai namja yang kini tengah menguasai bibirnya.

.

.

Tak ada manusia yang sempurna,

Dan karna aku seorang manusia

Aku mengakui ketidaksempurnaanku.

.

Hidup denganmu,

Membuatku mengerti

Tak ada gunanya sebuah kesempurnaan,

Karna kesempurnaanku adalah ketika kau berada disisiku.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Drabble yang special aku buat untuk 'yesunghyunggue90' oppa dan 'yesungismine' eonni yang kemaren minta yewon/wonsung. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan maaf klo ffnya membingungkan. :D

.

Drabble ini sekaligus sebagai salam perpisahanku kepada semua readerku di ffn, I really love you guy's XDXD

Thank for your support #kisseu

Doakan aku gak balik ke ffn lagi, oke *wink*

.

Last,

Goodbye XD

.

.

Regard,

.

.

_Pepiqyu_


End file.
